The Doctor
by Cathy McCaskill
Summary: Olivia, Fin and Elliott have Mike Jergens, the accused serial rapist from two years ago, under servilliance because more women have been attacked.


**The DoctorCathy McCaskill**

**Chapter One – Every Dog has Its Day**

"Freeze. Police. Put your hands up or you're toast," commanded Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola watching the back of the tall dark haired man squatting over the body of an ashen young red haired woman sprawled on the muddy concrete of the alley below the fire escape. Clumps of mud and dirt were smeared on her face and her blouse was torn and splattered with blood. Her white dress was ripped revealing a deep gash in her right thigh. Several flies buzzed and landed on the open flesh sucking the fresh ooze. Some of the litter in the alley danced about in the gusts of wind which ebbed then flowed.

"Kick the knife or what ever it is over to me nice and easy. Now place your hands on the back of your head, slowly. Turn around. A wrong move will cost you," added Detective Elliot Stabler holding his weapon with both hands.

"Well, well, well, I'll be damned. I know you would make a mistake one day and Doctor Jergens today is the day. What happened she out run you or did she just out smart a brilliant surgeon like you?" said Eliot smugly. He was pleased with himself and disgusted with the pompous pretty boy surgeon who had eluded both he and his partner, Detective Olivia Benson for two years. They held him responsible for at least three rapes then driving his drunken bulimic new bride to an early death. He had reaped the legal right to a million dollars worth of blood money within an hour of Cora Kennison Jergen's death.

"If you don't let me perform a tracheotomy on her she's going to suffocate. We're losing time. Just let me try," begged Dr. Mike Jergens.

"Every minute means the death of brain cells. I'm begging you let me do my work," Mike's hands were trembling. He stared at the helpless woman and eased closer to her.

"One more move and I'll blow your balls off," yelled Odafin.

"Then you'll just have to shoot me. I won't let her die," shouted Jergens as he snapped on the surgical gloves that he took from his gym bag on the ground and ripped open the sealed antiseptic scalpel from the plastic bag.

"Damn, you think we're going to just let you slit this woman's throat?" Elliot was stunned even though it was against everything he valued to shoot even this low life to death. He still had nightmares of the last man he killed in the line of duty. Elliot hoped that Fin was not suffering with the same moral ambiguity. He desperately looked at his partner for some reassurance. Odafin was lost in the doctor's skill as the scalpel slit the hollow of her neck. Remarkably very little blood escaped the incision. Mike Jergen's once trembling hands moved deftly. Obviously the doctor reacted as if his impending execution was meaningless to him. Jergen's pause before he made the incision puzzled the detective. Whatever it was Odafin knew that it was not indecision on the young surgeon's part.

"Gasp!" the red head sucked in air and her flesh returned to pink.

"Praise the Lord, thank you," prayed Mike softly as he gently eased the breathing tube into the proper position.

"You did a good thing, but you're not off the hook, Jergens," remarked Elliot defiantly.

"You can do what ever you like. I think she's going to be okay. I want to see her to the emergency room. The doctors will need a report. Thanks for the compliment," said Mike wearily, running his hands through his thick stock of black hair. The doctor removed the gloves slowly tossing them into a plastic bag sealing it shut. Out of habit he zipped the bag closed. Elliot thought the man deserved to be castrated, but there was no denying the man's willingness to sacrifice himself or his expertise as a surgeon.

"You can tell the paramedics about her…. medical needs, but you're under arrest for the rape." stated Elliot flatly having regained his usual cocky demeanor.

The sound of the ambulance's siren drowned out their conversation. Both detectives watched Mike Jergens flop against the muddy concrete as he held the woman's hand. He whispered to her. "Your vital signs were good. My immediate prognosis is that you'll make a full recover, have a little faith." He smiled keeping his voice optimistic. Both watched as the mud slowly soaked into the crouch of the Jergens' pants as he sat in a navy suit that cost more than the combined salaries of both men for three months. Jergens sat there as if he were lounging on the beach. Both detectives looked at each other perplexed.

Dr. Jergens gave the paramedics the details as they placed the battered woman on the gurney. Mike gave her outstretched bruised hand a gentle squeeze placing it under the white crisp sheet. The paramedics slammed the door hurrying to the hospital. Mike Jergens leaned against the hood of the police cruiser. He lowered his tired head. Spread his arms and legs resigned to the inevitable position of yet another humiliating arrest.

Elliot found nothing as he frisked along Jergen's muscular chest, arms, thighs then legs. Elliot thought that the surgeon was much trimmer than he was two years ago. He still smelled of baby powder as he did on the first day they arrested the sleaze. He noticed the platinum diamond studded wedding band as he roughly cuffed the surgeon.

"Just when I thought the leopard had changed its spots. I see he's bagged another weak victim," mused Elliot to himself. Odafin held Jergen's head down so that prig would not bump it on the roof of the cruiser. Fin repeated the litany of Jergen's rights driving to the precinct.

**Chapter 2 – The Questioning**

"It took two freaking years, but we finally caught the son of a b…," growled Detective Olivia Benson. Captain Donald Cragen raised his right eyebrow at Olivia stopping her outburst. Elliot and Olivia gave each other a conceited glance and slapped Fin on the back. The four of them leisurely drank their coffee peering through the one way window of the interrogation room.

Casey Novak, Assistant District Attorney, dressed in her most expensive charcoal five button Armani suit stormed into the dismal small room. She tossed back her long blonde hair angrily throwing a beige file folder on the scrawny coffee stained grey table top near Mike Jergen's hand. Several of the stapled errant sheets of paper slide out of the folder. His attorney, Minerva Grahame-Bishop, shook hands with her exhausted client gently directing him to the door. She smiled broadly tossing her shoulder length blonde hair her at Casey the young irritant.

"What happened? We had him at the scene with the victim with his freaking little gym bag?" questioned Olivia demanding an answer. She placed her hands on her narrow hips revealing her holster. Her anger was unabated.

"He was lured to the spot by some wacko. The whole conversation is recorded on his answering machine. Apparently someone has been calling him for the past six Fridays around noon leading him to a young woman at the point of death. Without his expert medical attention we would now have six dead women. He's had the presence of mind to keep every recording neatly dated, labeled even sealed in a plastic bag just like the anal prig that he is. We have no legal recourse. His lawyer, Minerva the witch, knows it," sneered Casey.

"Surely, the labeling and organizing is just because of his years of medical training….," Fin could see by the faces of his fellow detectives that his comments were not welcomed no matter their accuracy.

"I'm going to string him up by the balls, if it's the last thing I do," commented Olivia without emotion. In her heart the detective had recommitted herself to the vow she made to her mother when her mother had reluctantly confessed that Olivia's dad had not died in a car accident, but Olivia was conceived during a brutal rape. Olivia's mother had begged her daughter to forgive him because everyone needed the Lord's forgiveness. Olivia had arrogantly excluded all rapists from that saving grace. Elliot watched his partner's right eye twitch instantly he knew she was reliving her tortured past. Elliot knew he was impotent to save her. Fin saw something anciently deep pass between the two friends. Fin prayed for wisdom.

**Chapter 3 – The Steak Out**

"Detective Olivia Benson you're off the detail unless you get some Rand R within the next two minutes, you got that?" roared the Captain over static filled police radio. Olivia rolled her eyes. She had made an unbreakable vow. She felt destined to bring in every rapist she met. They all needed to be removed from this realm of existence.

"Maybe they'll find forgiveness in the next realm," she thought. You're breaking up. I'll call you back," said Olivia lying through her teeth.

"Cut the crap. That little performance is beneath you. No one buys that kind of blatant lie not even on the cheesy cops' shows. Olivia be reasonable. I'll give you to until five o'clock today. No more. No less. I will arrest you myself if you push it," growled Captain Cragan the radio was clicked off.

"Elliot look…Jergen's on the move. Who's the pretty black woman? He must be cheating on that little wife of his. What else would you expect from that clown? I bet the little wife purchased the Viper they're running around in." sniped Olivia.

"You know every time I think that maybe the guy's not what we think. He shatters the illusion," cursed Elliot. Fin snapped the night lens on to the camera and clicked it to the highest telescopic range. Fin believed they were wrong about the doctor. The truth gnawed at him relentlessly. Zooming in on the smiling couple, he could see that the woman had to be Jergen's wife. Subtle laughter and constant soft touches made Fin feel like a cheap voyeur seeking thrills. He analyzed the suspect. "He smiles at her with such innocence. There's no guile in the laughter. That's his wife and anyone who's ever been there or …hopes to be knows that. You can almost touch his joy. That white man loves that beautiful almond colored woman with the dancing eyes," Fin mused silently. Elliot and Olivia had hidden their feeling from each other for so long that they had difficulty in recognizing love in the sweet nuisances of the couple. The three watched the couple laughing until they drove away.

**Chapter 4 - The Victim**

"Noon. Fourth. Main. Alley. Fire. Escape. Broken. Legs," whispered the muffled ominous voice.

"Please stop hurting these women. I'll trade myself for this one. I promise to come alone and unarmed," Jergen's eyes danced with fear. Mike tried to clear his head. "It's noon," thought Mike in panic. He glanced at his watch and shook his left arm as it tingled with numbness. He had fallen asleep on it as he folded his arms to rest. It was three hours later. Mike had only meant to rest for ten minutes or so. He cursed the weakness of his body. He had only put in a fifteen hour shift today. Mariah was waiting for him for lunch.

They were waiting for the final pregnancy test. "Mariah and the baby will have to wait," murmured Mike. He picked up his medical bag and ran to the elevator. "I've got to hurry. That woman's life is depending on me," He ran down the hallway flew down the metal stairs, just as the elevator doors opened. The echoes of his boots on the metal steps violently reverberated around the stair case. Mike floored the Viper and didn't slow down until he reached the alley.

He ran along the alley frantically looking at every fire escape he saw. "Of course you would leave her at the bottom of the last one," smirked Mike heaving for breath. He saw the bruises along both the arm and legs of the Asian's woman. A sliver of white bone protruded from the petite woman's right arm. A puddle of blood had gathered around the arm absorbing into her matted black hair. The white gauze dress was ripped along the bottom revealing a profusely bleeding gash in her leg. Mike held the woman's face gently trying to bring her out of her delirium. This was the first victim who was conscious.

"Pushed down steps. Why? Why?" cried the woman in Mandarin. Mike had not heard the native language of his father in so long he had to translate each word as she spoke it.

"It's okay I've called the paramedics. I'll bandage your wounds temporarily," he whispered quietly. He could not bring himself to tell her in any language of how painful the process would be with the bone exposed. "I've told some of my patients that they only had a short time to live and yet I can't find the courage to tell this woman about the incredible pain she's about to experience," he prayed silently. He wished for some high dose pain killers. Mike handed the frightened young woman a wade of gauze to bite down upon. He feigned a smile. He covered the bone with layers upon layers of gauze. He inserted his Waterman pens on either side of the bone crafting a make-shift splint. He tightly wrapped the remaining gauze around the leg to stop the bleeding. The woman's screams were muffled although tears burst from her eyes. She mercifully lost consciousness. Mike looked heavenward, "Thank you."

**Chapter 4 – Closer to Home**

"Where is he? I can barely contain myself. How can I wait to tell him? The Lord has blessed us. We're going to have a baby," Mariah was ecstatic. "We're going to have a baby," she said to a smiling teenage boy.

"Way Cool. Peace out," the dread locked guy bounced by her clicking his iPod.

"Miss, do you mind helping me to my car? I hate to trouble you, but my son-in-law is waiting for me in the alley, you know how men can be,"

said the grey haired woman reluctantly. She held Mariah by the arm.

Mariah hated how some women bashed men. "I'm sure he's thinking of you or he's just eager to get home to help your daughter," said Mariah patiently. She thought the woman looked only to be in her late fifties and the woman was physically fit.

"He's waiting just down this corridor," the woman whispered gently tugging her arm.

"Are you okay?" Mariah felt a twinge nudge her. She could hear Mike tell her that she was too trusting. Mariah followed the woman into the isolated hallway. She was surprised at how easily the frail woman pushed open the heavy exit door.

"I don't think this is the way. I'm pretty sure this exit leads to the fire escape, did you hear me?" Mariah ran ahead and turned to hear the woman laugh. She heard the door slam behind her only to feel the woman push her in the abdomen.

"My baby," cried Mrs. Mike Jergens clutching her stomach as her twisted body landed convulsing in the rain drenched filthy alley.

**Chapter 5 – The Unseen **

"Twelfth. Prospect. Miscarriage. Alley. Love," whispered the voice. Mike couldn't believe that the calls had only been within fifteen minutes of each other. He was cruising toward home having missed both the luncheon date as well as the doctor's appointment with his wife.

"The caller's never used the word 'love' before." Mike turned the Viper sharply as the tires squealed. He floored the gas peddle heading for Prospect.

"Maybe the stalker can see me from a distance. Maybe my car is bugged. The stalker loves the thrill of nearly killing woman? Maybe the stalker is one of the women from two years ago or connected…." Mike had just stepped into the alley when he saw her crumpled body. He knew intuitively that it was she. An inner allusive something told him she was hurt and that the delicate bubble of expectations which held his sperm and her egg had exploded inside his wife's womb. No mercy had been shown either of them. By the Lord's grace the stalker's longing for pain had been satiated. Calling the police was futile. "Benson and Stabler would probably arrest me for having the audacity to marry let alone father a child. He knew Detective Benson's hatred was personal. It was obvious that some personal anger toward men she judged unworthy fueled her passion.

"Hurry, please by the mercy of God. Come to Twelfth and Prospect. My baby's dead … my wife's injured. Hurry before I lose them both."

Mike stared at his wounded life. He closed his cell phone with a click. He delicated lifted her hand cupping it as his tears mixed with the cold rain puddling on the grimy concrete. Cora's mother walked next to him.

"Dr. Mike Jergens, how does it feel to watch someone you love unconscious? I only pray that every nerve ending is alive. I pray your mind is exploding with pain. Maybe suicide is inching up on you. Why not shoot yourself? Why go on without your baby? hissed Mrs. Kennison. "You need to suffer like my Cora suffered. She loved you. I begged her not to….but she did…you killed her with your smooth lies….you killed her every time you raped one of those women.

"I know your supposed religious experience is a farce just like your giving the million dollars to set up the Kennison Bulimic Clinic in the hospital. How could you marry her in the Lord's house? You know I had to choose Fridays at noon. That's when they pulled the plug on my baby. Well your baby's gone. Don't you hear him crying out to you? He's afraid of the dark. Here take this gun. End it all. Shoot yourself or shoot me. It doesn't matter. We're both damned anyway," sobbed his broken former mother-in-law.

"You know I didn't murder Cora. I loved her. She took care of me. I didn't rape those women. You know that too. My relationship with Christ is fragile but real. You've been in our church. We welcomed you into our home and hearts. My wife asked you to be a grandmother to our child. You need help Mrs. Kennison. We'll help you in anyway we can," Mike reached for the gun.

"BANG!" The hot bullet tore through Mike's left arm. The force of the bullet knocked him to the ground.

"You have to want to suffer. I have to make you. You understand don't you? There's nothing personal about it. Mike. You're a decent man now. You just have to suffer. It's like balancing an equation," She moved closer to his wife placing her within the gun's sight grinning as the rain dripped from her slick hair.

"BANG" Fin watched the woman roll to the wet ground clutching her right thigh.

**Chapter 6 – The Genteel Conversation **

"You need to get some rest honey especially with that injured arm. I'm fine. Sleep at home tonight, please Mike," smiled his wife.

"Your sweet talk still melts me, but I'm sleeping here tonight. I'm not leaving until we know more about the condition of the both you and the baby." Mike flashed a smile. He gazed out the hospital window, calculating what he knew of Mariah's condition from his analysis of her medical records, her complete lack of symptoms of any internal injury or complaints puzzled Mike to distraction. He knew that analytically the prognosis was good, but his sense of foreboding hung over his heart like a weight.

Their courtship had been an odd dichotomy of pleasurable and painful experiences. Murmured racial insults had been uttered cowardly in even the finest restaurants. The most hurtful insult were the cold stares they had to stomach during holy communion service at his church. A week before their wedding, he had inadvertently interrupted the ranting one of the young interns about 'the rich white man raping black women.' Casey had started to rip the punk's heart out of his chest, but he knew it would only appease his anger momentarily resulting in Casey being brought before the Hospital Review which he had chaired for five years. He did not relish serving up his career to the Chief of Staff.

Dr. Sam Deter, the pompous son of a Chief of Staff, had sat Mike down for a genteel Southerner to Northerner talk. Deter stood eye to eye with Mike stroking his black hair into place. His expertly coiffed hair highlighted only with a few strands of gray was unusual for this man of sixty plus years. Deter was still in possession of obvious physical strength. What was not obvious was that the man had no moral fortitude. Mike reasoned that the man's vanity was the motivator for both conditions.

"Son you're a fine surgeon. The world is ripe for the picking for a handsome young white man like yourself. Why in God's name would you laden yourself with the albatross of a black woman? She's pretty smart alright, but with a face and bank account like you have she just may give away the milk for free," he grinned deviously. "I remember Mary Beth back in the hollers of Carolina. I had tried to court that fine young brown filly for years. She wouldn't give me the slightest glance. I believe had I burst into flames Mary Beth would have poured kerosene to help me fry. She told me to go to hell so many times. I started to write it on a post card to an army buddy of mine. Damn that gal. By the by, I caught her alone one night and made it clear that unless she up and caught amnesia that her little brother was going to hell with me. She fought long and hard, but I was a might harder…you know what I mean son?" Deter laughed raunchily. "You may be a northerner, but some stuff goes deeper than location. Do you understand son? I know we won't have to discuss this again."

Mike had prudently excused himself and even made it as far as the hospital's hall of fame corridor where he politely smashed Dr. Dexter's oil painting. He picked up the smashed oil painting like the rubbish it was and carried it back to the pompous heel whose mouth was agape.

"I am not nor will I ever be a son of an arrogant freaking nothing like you. You disgust me. Don't ever let me even hear you discuss my fiancé again. Have I made myself crystal clear? Should you decide to discuss this filth with anyone I shall share my tape recording of our putrid little conversation. It will give me great pleasure to personally send your hinny to hell. I don't have a little brother. You don't have the balls to send me to hell either." Casey smiled broadly and slammed the door.

Chapter 7 - The Paradigm Shifts

"Doctor Jergens, please pardon the interruption but I thought you and your wife would like to know that the fetus is still viable. Your wife requires bed rest for the next week or so. She should see her OB-GYN within the next forty-eight hours." stated the young intern with a yawn.

"Praise God," said the Jergens. Mike embraced his wife kissing her deeply. He enthusiastically shook the hands of the impertinent young woman.

"Dr. Jergen's I need to talk to you for a moment. Pardon me mam," said Fin politely.

"Our baby's alive Detective. Praise God," Mike's infectious grin caused even Fin to smile.

"I have some bad news. Another woman has been found raped. This one is the worst," Fin motioned Mike towards his partners who waited down the hall. Fin could feel the perspiration trickle down his back. He had been sitting in a hot car wasting his time while losing his dignity. The detail was not beneath him but tailing an innocent man only because his colleagues had a sophomoric score to settle. "Failure to consider the possibilities is lethal in police work. Olivia and Elliot have judged Jergen's guilty. For them there is no other possibility," thought Fin.

This was the first time in eleven years that Fin had a paradigm that was not synchronized with his partners. "Thanks for coming out in the hall to talk? I need to walk after sitting for so long. Another rape victim has been found. She's beginning to recovery physically at least. The victim cited chapter and verse identical to the victims two years ago. I'll be honest with you man. I checked and doubled check that you didn't leave your wife's room last night. I don't see you as some guy so righteous that you can walk on water or anything, but I'm willing to place you on a short leash for a minute. Who would want to set you up like this?" Fin watched the doctor's reaction. The detective sat on the plastic chair in the waiting room.

"Detective I have no idea. You're right I have my sins to bear. I used my first wife unmercifully until Olivia stopped me. Believe it or not the way Olivia forced Cora to testify against me even though Olivia saw how fragile she was reminded me of a worthless mongrel I despised. That afternoon I seriously considered poisoning the dog. I had everything ready… but I was called into emergency surgery on Mariah. I'll have to thank the Detective for that kick in the conscious. Thanks for the time on the short lease. It's more than this dog deserves. There's nothing I can do now but keep praying for forgiveness," sighed Mike.

"Prayer is first, but it also says to work out your soul's salvation once He's poured it into you," grinned Fin. "We've got a hell of a lot of work to do doctor. I want you to look at every detail related to this case. You'll want to talk to your lawyer. The captain's giving me forty eight hours. I think we better name that tune in less than that or we'll have another victim," stated Fin bluntly. The doctor noticed that neither Olivia nor Elliott walked the short distance to join them. He looked at Fin knowing that the distance between Fin and his partners was a chasm.

"You know the old joke, detective, about the sinner stranded in a rotten old tree with an angry hungry bear at the base of the tree. The sinner prays to God, 'If you won't help me just, don't help the bear.' There stand two bears hungry for my blood," smirked Mike.

"I think you're being overly optimistic. Those bears have chain saws," laughed Fin. "See you at 6:00 a.m. Dr. Jergens. I want you in and out of our den of iniquity as quickly as possible." Walking in opposite directions each man returned to his own world.

**Chapter 8 - The Bears**

"Detective Tutuola, may I speak with you for a minute? Olivia stuck her head into the Male Officer's locker room. She waved a styrofoam cup of coffee in front of her face and laughed. Olivia leaned against the wall and waited. "Take the high road. Considering all the possibilities is crucial for surviving in police work," she mused silently.

"There are witnesses that you offered me this brew," grinned Fin taking several large gulps. Olivia motioned to the wooden bench near the interrogation room.

"Where's Elliott? When did I become Detective Tutuola again?" asked Fin guardedly.

"I told Elliott that I …wanted…preferred speaking to you alone, Fin. I wasn't sure of the level of ….formality to use that's all," stammered Olivia. "I came in early because to give you my case notes on the Mike Jergens case….personally. I thought…I'd answer any questions…if you have any. Well that's all I came say. See ya," Olivia stood offering a weak smile to her friend.

"I know this isn't easy for you Olivia. Thanks. I just want us to consider all the …"

"Possibilities. It's crucial to survival in police work," grinned Olivia.

"Olivia who were the other suspects in the Jergen's case?" question Fin turning coldly serious.

Olivia saw the rapid change in his demeanor. "None, detective," she remarked curtly.

"Not a boyfriend…a neighbor or co-worker? Isn't that unusual?"

pondered Fin aloud.

"You got a problem with that detective? If you need to speak with internal affairs just let me know," stated Olivia ruefully.

"I'm unarmed Detective Benson. I just wanted to verify the info," Fin grinned hoping to defuse the remark. He needed more information not hostility.

"The women were all workaholics for the one thing. They rarely if ever dated that's why they were at the speed dating service to begin with," smirked Olivia. "I've helped you play suspects Fin, please give me a least a modicum of professional courtesy. We ruled out the owner of the dating service, another morally challenged doctor. When we discovered Jergens. Those prigs should form an association. It's all in my notes," Olivia stood to leave.

"Just a minute more… please. Why did you say the owner was 'morally challenged?" Fin motioned Olivia to sit.

"His shrink license was yanked because he screwed his female patients. I told you he was a prig just like…Jergens. The only thing is that the despicable acts were consensual with that guy." Olivia saw Fin's right jaw tighten. "Jergens is a dog. Fin. The entire breed needs to be castrated." Olivia touched his shoulder and walked down the hall. Fin opened the spiral notebook reading carefully.

**Chapter 9 – The List**

"I appreciate you for your Herculean efforts, Detective Tutuola. I honestly can't think of anyone else who would hold a grudge against me. Participation on the hospital review board earned all of us a fair brood of malcontents. Thankfully most of the racist at the hospital hide behind the societal politeness that comes with the fear of losing the lifestyle that accompanies one's license. I can think of one head honcho in particular. Thanks again, my first surgery requires me to get up with the dawn. Mariah will remove my spleen without the benefit of a scalpel, if I'm late again this week," Mike chuckled and threw his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Been there done that… paid the price." Fin jotted down a note. The two men left the doctor's office. Mike was going to his place of refuge. Fin to settle the score.

**Chapter 10 – The Score**

"Don't blow this. Make sure every damn legal loop hole is closed. Make sure you get every word…every frame. This dog has had his last day," Fin was taking no prisoner or excuses from his team. Fin watched the ebony clad man place his gym bag on the floor by the door. Only the olive skin around his dark brown eyes was visible. Even watching the man on the television screen seconds away from being a prisoner, Fin could feel his impatient irritation. Fin knew that anger made one sloppy. Now was the time for precision. "Quiet!" demanded Fin to the crew in the paddled van with him.

"Obey me or die," whispered the man as he began to undress the petite trembling woman.

"Not today, Jergens," smirked Olivia Benson. She grabbed the black ski mask. "Bam." The apartment door banged violently against the white wall.

"Well I'll be d…." shouted Olivia.

"You okay Olivia?" asked Elliott walking through the door that the other members of the team had kicked in. The owner of the speed dating service hung his head as the police officers pushed him through the door reciting his Miranda rights.

**Chapter 11 – The Conclusion**

"Had he not confessed I would have sworn on my mother's grave that you were guilty….I apologize Dr. Jergens. He blamed you more than the others on the hospital review board for his humiliation. I guess making a half million a year was not enough. Go figure." stated Detective Benson.

"I'm just glad the rapes have stopped," said Mike Jergens thankfully. "No apologizes needed. We all need forgiveness for something. I have to thank you for showing me what a dog I was." Mike strolled down the cold corridor. He joined Fin as Fin came out of the interrogation room. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. The Lord knows more women would have been attacked had you not considered the possibility of my innocence….what can I say? " Mike was speechless.

"The good Lord decided to help us not the chain saw wielding bears," laughed Detective Fin. "If I need any surgery, I'll let you know. I don't think we'll need the leash anymore," commented Detective Fin watching the back of the tall dark haired man squat to retrieve his belongings.

"Thanks again Detective Tutuola." Dr. Mike Jergens gathered his gym bag leaving the police station behind.

**The End**


End file.
